


Parenting Hacks 101: There are no hacks

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Crying, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Ushijima and Bokuto are tired parents of the smol babie Miya twins who make it a point to make their lives even more difficult by throwing tantrums. Tsumu is jealous of Samu and vice versa but is that all?Of course we're talking about Bokuto here.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Parenting Hacks 101: There are no hacks

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo Day 5 and second Ushijima ship!! Too bad he has to take care of three babies when he asked for only two of them 😉

Bokuto Koutarou was many things but mature was not one of them. For that, one probably would not recommend parenting to him, yet, at his late twenties, he was not only a husband, but a parent of two bundles of joy… bundles of joy, yeah… 

As Atsumu climbed all over his shoulders, clawing at his just styled hair, Bokuto reached behind him to pluck him off his perch. Too late, Atsumu had already gotten hold of a few strands and Bokuto yelped.

"Tsum-Tsum, let go!"

But little Atsumu had taken it as his opportunity to latch his tiny fists onto Bokuto’s hair more firmly and pull at them at random making his head roll side to side. Bokuto took a couple of steps back, moving towards the bed, already feeling out of balance with his son doing his thing with his head. It didn’t take long for the earth to slip out from under him and thankfully the mattress cushioned their fall, Bokuto held onto Atsumu so that he wasn’t flung off the bed from the impact.

The little one finally let go of his hair. But before Bokuto could count to three, there was a loud shriek behind him. 

Of course Atsumu was now crying. Bokuto picked him up in his arms and settled him on his chest, cooing to soothe him. "What's wrong? We fell on the mattress, right? Did Tsum-Tsum get hurt?"

Atsumu didn’t answer and continued to sob, holding onto Bokuto’s shirt and burying his face in it. Bokuto helplessly bounced him on his lap to sooth the boy. A short moment later, Ushijima’s head popped up at the door, Osamu in his lap and both of them wearing a curious expression although Ushijima’s was laden with a touch more concern too.

"Tsumu crying," Osamu observed the pair for a few moments, one tiny hand coming off from around Ushijima's neck and making grabby motions towards his twin brother. "Tsumu."

Ushijima only took a second longer to understand what was going on before Osamu's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his bawling brother. With hurried steps, Ushijima entered the room and settled the child in his arms on Bokuto's lap, hoping they would comfort each other.

But Bokuto nearly swore with a "God f- dammit," when Atsumu threw a punch as soon as his twin landed beside him.

Bokuto at least understood that there was no point in reprimanding a child that was already snotty with tears staining his cheeks. But, he had no clue what prompted Atsumu to do that and now he had two crying toddlers on his lap. He brought Osamu closer to his chest and hushed to pacify the boy. While he was doing that, he looked up at Ushijima with pleading eyes to help him.

Ushijima was shocked himself and seeing Bokuto’s silent cry for help, he collected himself and crouched down before the children. He placed his palm on the younger one’s head, caressing in hopes to calm him down. 

“Atsumu, what’s wrong?”

It wasn't probably what Atsumu was expecting. His scream stopped for a while, and he stared back at his father, blinking back at him through bleary eyes. His little hands reached up to pull Ushijima's hand and he brought it to his face.

"Papa," his cheek rested on Ushijima's open palm. "Daddy doesn't love me." With an accusing finger towards Osamu, the toddler went on, "Daddy loves Chamu more. Papa loves Chamu more than me."

More crying ensued but Ushijima's hand was in an even tighter hold than before. Ushijima continued to pet Atsumu’s fluffy dark brown hair as he exchanged a glance with Bokuto who was in dismay. 

If anyone saw Bokuto with the kids, it wouldn’t take them three seconds before coming to the conclusion he loved them to pieces, _equally_. Being accused of unfair treatment by the very own children, was a little distressing to the man, rightfully so.

It was now Osamu's turn to throw a tantrum. "Tsumu gets all the cuddles when he cries. He gets the strawberries too." 

"You don't even like strawberries!" Bokuto was now at his wit's end. "You spit them out everytime we give you one."

"Tsumu hates me!"

"Samu hates me!"

Both parents heaved a long suffering sigh. It was one of those tantrums that had no rhyme or reason except to probably get their parents’ attention or make them lose their minds. They shared another look between them and took up the task to conciliate one toddler each.

“Tsum Tsum.”

“Osamu.”

The two parents spoke at the same time, Bokuto cupping Atsumu’s cheeks and making him look towards him. “Daddy does love you. Daddy loves both you and Osamu lots and lots and lots.”

Ushijima gathered Osamu back in his arms, the same way he had when he appeared at the door and pressed his cheek against Osamu’s smaller one. “If you want the strawberries, papa will save you extra the next time we get them, alright?”

Osamu wiped his wet cheek on Ushijima's and sniffled. "I don't want the strawberries anymore. Tsumu, don't cry. You can have all the strawberries, I'll just have the rest of the food."

The younger one wasn't willing to let up yet. "It's not about the strawberries!"

"Then what?" Bokuto smacked a kiss on his pudgy cheek. "You want Papa and Daddy to love you more?"

Atsumu nodded, rubbing at his leaking eyes and nose. 

"But won't Samu feel alone? Who will love Samu then?"

"Me," Atsumu waddled towards the older twin. "I'm sorry, Samu. I want Papa and Daddy. You can have me."

The two adults could no longer hold it in. Bokuto threw back his head in laughter while Ushijima tried to hide his smile behind his hand in vain. Osamu was seemingly happy with his brother's proposition and patted his hair. It didn't matter to him as long as he was getting all the food except strawberries and Tsumu wasn't crying.

"Come on, we'll get late for the movies," Ushijima tried to get his husband moving.

"Oh, right! The movies!! We can't miss that now can we, Tsum Tsum? It's your favourite one!" Bokuto leapt to his feet as Atsumu turned around to look at his daddy with sparkling eyes.

"Come on, Tsumu. Wanna go to movies." Osamu poked at the younger and together they trotted out of the room.

Bokuto sighed in relief, and slumped his body against his husband. Ushijima wrapped his arm around Bokuto's waist.

"I'm already exhausted and we have not even reached the doorstep." Bokuto mumbled.

Ushijima nosed his husband, inhaling the smell of hair products and smiling. "But we can't afford another meltdown if we miss it."

"I know, I know." Bokuto pushed himself off the larger man. "I'll just, I need to fix my hair, you go watch over the two I'll join in a minute."

Ushijima nodded in understanding, and left after exchanging a kiss with the man. Loud voices of the twins could be heard from the living already fighting over something else or playing, Bokuto couldn't tell. And for a second, he didn't care. Ushijima was there, he could handle it for a few moments.

He faced the mirror and picked up his gel once again. Touching the tips of his hair with the sticky substance, Bokuto felt a pout coming over him. He wouldn't want to label it as "jealousy" but it had been some time since he'd had his husband all to himself. When it was only him and Ushijima, he'd have the man shower him with all his attention and affection. Now with the twins, Ushijima's hands were full. So was Bokuto's, but…

Aside from the little twins, someone wanted more of Papa's love too.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~We want Papa's love too, please.~~ Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
